It's called true love
by Sugary Spices
Summary: Because they found something more valuable than gold itself. Kristanna.


_Hello, Sugary Spices here and welcome to my first ever fanfiction! I hope you enjoy and it's Kristanna but mainly circles around Elsa's view of them._

_Also, Hoenn remake is confirmed. Best. Year. Ever. (screams like a little girl) Anyway, enjoy!_

_All characters (except Oliva, kudos to my best buddy) belong to Disney._

* * *

Perhaps she could tone it down a bit, yet it was all for her safety after the previous incident. Of course, as the older sister she felt protectiveness over her, more so since their parents tragically were swept away by vicious waters. Nevertheless, there stood over a protruding balcony, overlooking the vivid gardens with her eyes trained on two certain figures.

Strawberry-blonde hair donned in two plaits belonged to the feminine figure, wearing a dress that compliments her structure. Elsa could see by her wild hand gestures and the way she tucked loose strands behind her ear, she was nervous and acting awkward. Although, it was in Anna's nature to act socially awkward, it was endearing despite it all.

Opposite, stood a more muscular, broad man. Blond hair that nearly covered his chocolate-brown eyes, a beige shirt that seemed albeit tight for a man of his size. With his arms crossed, he had a smile on his face as his eyes were only focused on her young sister. Despite the distance, she could see fondness in his eyes and how he would chuckle ever so often.

Spying was a crude way to place it, Elsa preferred supervision without their knowledge. She understood there was vast differences between Kristoff and Anna's ex-fiance. However, sometimes you can never be sure enough.

Hans was... to put it lightly, diabolical. His plan was horrible and all for power, manipulating the princess to believe that he cherishes her, only for him to leave Anna in her final moments and attempt to murder the queen - all for a throne. Frankly, Elsa would have punished him severely, however his brothers will have to judge him but Elsa can sleep safely knowing he's banished from Arendelle until granted access (which, frankly, will never happen under her reign).

The sudden movement jolted her out of her thoughts, Anna literally jumped into Kristoff's arms. He stumbled and tripped in the patch of exotic flowers from a neighboring kingdom, both of them bursting out in laughter. Elsa stifled her own giggle at this, they were adorable.

She may not know much about the ice harvester, only it was thanks to him that she could break this winter by taking Anna. While she did have vague knowledge about the princess and his relationship, she took this motion just to make sure everything was perfect.

Elsa saw their lips move yet the distance between meant she couldn't hear nothing, scouring the gardens she found a suitable place behind the hedge.

''Time to get a bit closer...''

* * *

Taking the kitchen's exit to the gardens, she was extremely cautious of what she was doing. Whereas she successfully reached the aforementioned hedge, she peeked around the edge.

They were standing up once again, Anna brushing dirt of her dress while Kristoff held a flower in his hands With steps closer to the girl, he gently slid the flower between the strands of her hair.

''There...''

''I just love the gardens! Don't you?''

''They're alright.'' he just shrugged his shoulders, eliciting a gasp from the princess.

''Alright? They are amazing, Kristoff! We have ducks, a pool - oh! Can we go for a swim, pleeease?'' she spoke rapidly, a bright grin present as she clasped her hands merrily. Kristoff just chuckled and shook his head, earning a frown.

''Not today, I need to leave for work soon.''

''Do you have to?'' her tone drastically changed, full of sadness as she rested her head against his chest. He gently grabbed her chin and tilted her face up, resting his forehead on hers.

''Hey, I'll back in a couple of days. Count on it.''

''A couple of days? But that's so long...''

''I'll be back, you know that?''

''But Elsa's been busy lately and Olaf is hanging with Oliva, so I'll be all lonely.'' she pouted, crossing her arms.

Elsa then remembered, Oliva was another creation. A snow woman for Olaf to connect with and they did, both had eccentric personalities which are adorable. Maybe she should create little snow children, they would love it. Too busy caught in her thoughts, she felt something crawl upside her arm and when she looked she screamed.

It was a spider.

Swatting it off, Elsa heard the two mutter and footsteps approached. Quickly, she ducked and sprinted around the hedge and hid behind a rose-bush, taking deep breaths Elsa steadied herself. Oh, how she hated spiders, she shivered in disgust. They were so... so small and disgusting.

''I swore I heard something.''

''Maybe it's our imagination - ew, a spider!'' Anna screeched, jumping back into Kristoff's arms as she desperately tried to cling on to him. The spider wasn't big but still noticeable as it was still on the grass. ''Kill it, kill it with fire!''

''It's _tiny_, Anna. It'll go soon, don't be a baby.''

''Are you serious? It's a spider! All... uh, leggy and have lots of eyes.''

''Leggy? Is that even a word?''

''Well, if it isn't now it is! Quick, it's moving!'' she flailed her legs as it began to move closer to them, Elsa couldn't help but grin when hearing her sister. Anna has always been scared of the eight-legged arachnids, although she shared equal fear and hate, they were mini-monsters.

''I'm moving, just stop kicking!''

She decided to halt her supervision when Kristoff rode off into the fiery sunset to harvest more ice for his job, she stood there with Anna who gave him a hug before bidding goodbye. While her duties were piling up, Elsa discarded them just for her sister.

* * *

So, there she sat with her sister. Smiling as Anna enthusiastically reacted her journey to the ice castle, chuckling ever so often. Sipping her tea, the queen then asked the question she needed an answer to.

''Kristoff? ... that man, what is he to you?'' Elsa asked, noticing how all of a sudden she began to shuffle uncomfortably at the topic.

''Uh, he is a friend... I think, um... no - wait yes, a friend!'' she looked down, twiddling her fingers under the gaze of the Snow Queen's inquisitive eyes. The blush escalated to a point where her cheeks were alight with crimson, causing Elsa to rise a brow.

''Anna, I'm your sister. You can tell me anything, remember?'' she placed a hand on the said girl's shoulder, causing her to look up into her older sister's eyes that softened. Taking a shaky breath, Anna began to speak in a whisper.

''We kissed a few days ago, actually.''

''I know that, I meant your _relationship_.''

''I... I'm not sure if we have a relationship.''

''So, you aren't together?'' Elsa could digress, the way that they both connected was blatantly obvious that both hold amorous feelings, if not then her sense of love must have been warped by reality itself. Nonetheless, she was positive that they do _love _each other.

''I don't know! I mean, I'm pretty sure he enjoyed the kiss as much as me, but does he actually like me or am I just -''

''Anna._''_

_''_- another pretty face, since Kristoff is handsome. No doubt about that although it does mean he attracts a lot of girls, it makes me worry if the kiss meant nothing to him and -''

''Anna._''_

''- doesn't love me like I love him, argh! I'm confused, Elsa! What should I do? What if he falls in love with some else and runs away and leaves me alone because I'm not good enough for -''

''Do you really love him?'' she interrupted and gained the attention, Anna looked down before raising her head with determination clear in her eyes.

''I do.''

''Tell him that, I'm sure he loves you back. He did come back for you after all.''

''He did, didn't he? Maybe you're right, I'll tell him when he comes backs.''

* * *

Now, Elsa stood once again on the protruding balcony with a smile. Standing in the gardens was Kristoff and Anna, both laughing as they stole kisses for one another. She was happy that both professed their affections, they were perfect. She just wished they met in better circumstances, instead of meeting in an eternal winter with her engagement.

Even Olaf and Sven could see how much they loved each other. Because both found sometime more valuable than anything in the entire world.

Something that everyone needed.

Something called true love.


End file.
